


Toy Testing

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Adam and Tommy work in an adult toy factory... their job? To test and rate the new toys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:This is not real... has never been real... the coupling will never happen(it makes me a sad panda... cause they would be so pretty together) PLEASE Do not link this to any names in this story... Thank you...
> 
>  
> 
> This was from a prompt on the glam_kink meme

Adam and/or Tommy as testers in a sex toy factory

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Holy… F-fuck,” Tommy gasped out as he shook from the force of his third orgasm. His head fell back against the pillow, flexing his fingers as he let go of the headboard. “Jesus Christ, Adam, what the fuck was that?”

“Umm, they’re calling this one ‘The Love Doctor’,” Adam cracked up, as he looked at his clipboard and set the toy to the side. “I’m putting this one in the yes pile?”

“Fuck yeah, and I’m totally stealing that one. Three times Adam… that fucker made me come three times in less than five minutes. I didn’t know my ears could come. Pretty sure that fucking happened.”

“Okay, the next one involves a vibrating cock ring and butt plug combo. How much time do you need to recover?” Adam set his clipboard down and walked over to where Tommy was spread eagle on the bed.

“Fuck, give me a half hour. How long are they giving us to test this batch?” Tommy grabbed the wipes Adam handed him and began cleaning the cooling come from his belly.

“They want the results as early as possible tomorrow. We still have the cock ring ensemble, three sets of anal beads, two g-spot vibes, four Ass in a Can, and one fucking machine.”

“Shit, I hope they are giving us a vacation after this. And by _us_ I mean me,” Tommy said as he rolled to his side and put a hand on Adam’s thigh.

“They are, two weeks in Bali,” Adam walked back to his desk and grabbed his clipboard and the next toy. “Let me know when you’re ready baby.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy smiled at Adam as he fit the cock ring snugly around the base of Tommy’s cock and began working the plug in, “You aren’t touching my ass for the first three days of our vacation.”

“Come on baby,” Adam held back a laugh as he experimented with the remote. Tommy jerked at the sudden vibration on his still sensitive prostate.

“Fucker, I---I’m so taking this out of your ass,” Tommy hissed as Adam increased the speed. “Go—gonna bend you over the couch… nnggh… fuck you raw…”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Adam deadpanned. “One more setting. Ready?” Adam asked, all business now, as he marked up their rating sheet.

“Come on, d—do it,” Tommy grabbed for his cock, hissing at the sensation. “Fuck, fucking ring, gonna… gonna need longer than a half hour to recover this time.”

“Alright baby, after this we can eat. They’re sending up dinner,” Adam upped the speed to the highest setting, knowing the sensation would take Tommy immediately over the edge. He watched Tommy arch off the bed, coming hard over his unmoving hand. “So, what’s your call on that one?”

“Nnnrrgghh,” Tommy waved a weak hand at Adam.

“Another yes? Faaaan-tastic.” Leaning between Tommy’s still spread legs, Adam gently pulled out plug and carefully removed the cock ring. “I’m gonna get the shower started for you. There’s a bench in there so you can sit down.”

“M-kay,” Tommy took deep breaths in an attempt to level himself out. Glancing at the carton of toys they still had to test, a self-satisfied smile crossed Tommy’s face.

Best job ever.


End file.
